By the Hermes Cabin
by happyboredperson
Summary: "I've heard the Ares cabin is incredibly vicious at this time of the year," Travis nodded in approval. "Good idea. Remember guys, if we get caught, two words: DENY EVERYTHING. And it wouldn't hurt to get rid of the evidence." Ficlets by the Hermes Cabin.
1. An Idea

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. I only own my OCs and the idea in this fanfiction. **

**A/N: Just something I came up with out of the blue. This is just intended for writing practice, I guess, although I do not guarantee constant updates. I apologise for any mistakes, or any OOCness from the canon characters. Please leave a review, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>By the Hermes Cabin<strong>_

**An Idea**

Travis and Connor Stoll did not expect to walk through the door of Cabin 11, or the Hermes' cabin, to find their half-siblings in hysterics.

Actually they _did _expect it; after all, the Hermes' cabin was infamous for their unyielding terrorisation of Camp Half Blood. A trait that they had all inherited from their father, Hermes, god of travellers, roads, messengers, thieves and pretty much all those who used the roads. But to his children, he was not only a god, but their father.

On their second day back, they did in fact expect the Hermes cabin to either be in: uncontrollable bouts of laughter, complete chaos, planning their next prank and target, or all of the above. They just did not anticipate what they were laughing at.

"Connor Stoll," Hayley squinted, as she laid stomach-down on her top bunk, trying to read the rest of the scrawled handwriting. "You are…going to pay," she recited slowly, struggling to decipher the words. Despite the headaches her dyslexia was causing to read the message, she decided it was worth it. "The next time…I see that…wr-wretched face of yours. Corey Sanchez," she unsuccessfully bit back a laugh, as the cabin erupted in laughter.

"That sounds familiar," Connor tapped his chin, as if in thought. "Very."

He eyed the cover curiously, trying to piece the clues together.

This time, Valerie read a message out, "Consider, your death…" She squinted, rotating the book in various angles, "contract signed, the next time I see or hear from you, or your brother. Love, Stella Alloy. It's even signed with a love heart!" She cackled.

"That's your yearbook, you idiot," Travis answered Connor, unbothered that they were reading his brother's yearbook aloud, as they walked towards their bunk. Connor flopped onto the bottom, as Travis; as soon as he climbed the ladder –which wasn't very long –hit his pillow on the top bed.

"I see you've gathered lots of hate messages," Chris chortled, as the book was passed along the cabin, fingers flipping quickly through pages as eyes scanned over the pictures.

"We've had…" Travis trailed off.

"An interesting year," Connor finished the sentence. Together they smirked _that _trademark Hermes smirk. Recollections of their pranks played back in their heads like a movie, before they were snapped out of it, with but four _magical _words to the ears of a Hermes child.

"I've got an idea," Hayley said smugly. The elfish ears of the entire cabin perked up at the sound of those four words.

"What?" the cabin asked energetically in _almost _perfect sync. Another new year of unrelenting pranks had arrived, and they wanted to hit it off with a _bang_. An incredibly big and loud bang. Something that would make their father proud, something that would be forever remembered –maybe even on a bead.

"Why don't we make our own yearbook? Well, summer-book. We can put in stories, photos and stuff of people at camp, and publish our own summer-book. Published by the Hermes cabin –I like that."

"Not bad," Travis tapped his chin, as his lips quirked into a smirk. "Not bad at all."

"We'll need a camera, well cam-er_-as._ Anyone have any?" she asked the cabin, while she sat up. Orange-shirted kids of a variety of ages were sprawled all over the cabin, from the beds to the carpeted floor.

"Just steal it," Connor answered. "Ellie, steal some from the camp store."

"Roger that, Co-cabin Counsellor Connor," 10 year old Ellie saluted from the floor, with the same mischievous smirk. A cheeky twinkle sparkled in her brown eyes.

"Wait, _why_ did you even bring your yearbook?" Chris asked from his bed, entangling his fingers into his black hair.

"We were going to burn it as an offering to dad," the Stoll brothers answered in sync, trying as hard as they could to control their laughter.

In stifled giggles Connor asked, "Awesome right?"

"Are you guys serious?" Hayley questioned as she laughed at the idea. "You've done him proud men. You've done him proud."

Together, they collaborated in the making of their next greatest prank, the greatest prank since the golden mango. The main idea was to catch "_interesting" _moments onto their cameras –something memorable. Translated into the language of the children of Hermes, it basically meant something embarrassing. But who knew what they'd return with?

The Fates knew, but that wasn't the point.

"Got the cameras Elle?" Travis asked, awaiting a confirmation.

"Yep, one for each person," she answered, looking beside her, where the cameras lay stacked in a fallen tower. "And a few back-ups. Just in case. You know? If they get destroyed and stuff."

"I've heard the Ares cabin is incredibly vicious at this time of the year," Travis nodded in approval. "Good idea. Remember guys, if we get caught, two words: DENY EVERYTHING. And it wouldn't hurt to get rid of the evidence. I don't think this is against the camp rules anyways. But you know how things go."

He shrugged. "Oh, and maybe back it up if you can."

"We're kicking this plan into gear tomorrow," Connor announced. "Right now," he glanced towards the digital clock by one of the bedside tables. After reading the L.E.D display, he continued, "Right now, is dinner time. And time for dad's _special_ sacrifice."

"I can't wait for that sizzling smell of burnt paper," Travis snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, and thanks for reading. (:<strong>


	2. Dumped

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: This chapter turned out longer than I expected. Not all the chapters will be this length, some might be drabble length. Depends on how it turns out. I'm not sure if I captured Drew correctly, and I apologise in advance if she seems OOC. Well enough rambling from me, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dumped<strong>

Drew stomped through the wooden doors of the Dining Pavilion.

She quickened her pace, almost surpassing Piper. Despite wearing three inch designer stilettos, she showed no sign in tripping. In fact, from afar, she looked as if she was barely off the ground, floating gracefully to her destination.

As she broke out of her cabin's formation, even more than she already was, Piper gave her a curious glance. She wasn't walking towards the Aphrodite table. Never-the-less, she brushed it off, what Drew did was her problem. However, she was cabin counsellor; she would be responsible as well if Drew got in trouble. But this could be entertaining.

Almost every pair of eyes glanced up from whatever they were looking at, almost every pair of eyes staring at one person.

Drew.

Drew was not the type of person to stomp.

She said so herself. Stomping was "unladylike" and she, in her own words, "wouldn't be caught dead doing it."

The Hermes cabin grinned slyly, their eyes gleamed with mischief. Something interesting was going to happen, _and they knew it_. Hands fumbled for the cameras in their pockets, as they switched the on button. It was the day Connor and Travis announced the plan to be set into motion, so of course they had brought their cameras.

The Hermes cabin erupted in whispers.

"Bet someone cheated on her," a hushed whisper was heard only to the Hermes cabin.

"Bet 10 drachmas she was," another low whisper was heard.

"Or maybe, she's going to dump someone," another whisper spoke, "It's not the first time."

"Nah, she's probably going to screech like a Kindly One," a quiet whisper began, "at the person who broke her nail or something."

"Nah, if she was," another voice answered, "that person would have been long gone."

"As in sent to Hades?"

"Yeah. I mean, have you heard her scream? It's like a screech, when you scratch a blackboard with your nails. No, actually it's _worse. _Trust me; you're better off fighting a Kindly One with a _stick_."

Theories of why she was stomping emerged from several cabins. Drachmas were ready in the hands of the Hermes campers, as gold glinted.

"Cameras ready?" Connor whispered to his cabin.

Almost imperceptible nods were made, signifying that they had their cameras ready.

"Oi," Valerie murmured to her half-siblings, trying to get their attention. "I'm filming this and putting this onto the 'net." She let out a smirk, "I wonder how many likes this is gonna' get. That'll show her to mess with me." She let out a low, evil sounding laugh.

Their sly smiles grew wider, trying to suppress the laughs.

Drew's warm brown eyes narrowed as she neared the table. Her dark hair in ringlets bounced as she walked, or stamped, depending on the way you saw it. Piper sent a warning glance towards her, only to be ignored.

"_You!" _She pointed menacingly at a son of Nemesis. She was going to be in huge trouble later. Children of Nemesis were as notoriously known to get pay-back, as much as a Hermes camper was known to steal. "How _dare _you cheat on _me_?" Her voice seethed with malice.

Drachmas were exchanged. Cameras clicked as Valerie filmed _every_ second. Everyone was too busy watching the scene before them to notice what the Hermes campers were doing.

Mr. D looked amused, as he looked up from his Diet Coke. Chiron looked as if he was ready to stop them, before Mr. D signalled to him to let them continue. It was good entertainment he hadn't had in awhile.

"So you can't take it when someone cheats on you, but it's OK when you do? I'm just playing your game," the Nemesis camper smirked. "Pathetic. If you didn't mess with my brother, this wouldn't have happened."

Drew scrunched up her face, and stomped the ground. Suddenly her voice changed from menacing to sugary sweet, "I'm sorry dear, for cheating on your brother. But hon'," she looked down to inspect her perfectly manicured nails, as if he wasn't worthy to be looked at, "he just wasn't good enough, and now you aren't either. I hope you understand. I can only have the best." She smiled as if nothing was wrong, "It's –"

"It's over," he finished. "You're not dumping me, I'm dumping _you. _Literally."

His hand reached out over to a can conveniently placed in front of him. Standing up, he tipped the can. Slowly, fizzy brown liquid poured down towards her head. With a smug smirk, he sat back down.

Her jaw dropped in disbelief.

_Click._

_Click._

_Flash._

"I _will_ curse your love life!" She shouted, after recovering from the shock of soft drink poured over her. It was the first time this had _ever _happened.

"Too late. I dated you didn't I?" he replied dully.

"Burn," a voice was heard from the Ares cabin.

"Shut up!" She turned to scream at the Ares cabin, as they glared daggers into her. Drew stomped again. Before marching off out the door, she declared, "This. Is. _WAR_!"

As soon as she left, cheers erupted. Nobody really actually liked Drew.

"And…cut," Valerie spoke, before stopping the recording. "I call this, _'Raging girl on PMS'_."

Drew kept to her word, and the Hermes cabin followed the war every step of the way. It was to be a two page spread in the summer-book. And a zoom-in on her dropped jaw. Also included was a photo of her stomping, with the caption, "'I wouldn't be caught dead stomping!' LIES DREW, LIES!"

The Hermes campers weren't really sure if that was how captions worked, but they thought it would be funny if it contradicted what she said. Did that mean she was "unladylike"?

* * *

><p>A piercing scream shattered windows at Camp Half Blood.<p>

"See! I told you that you would be better off fighting a Kindly One with a stick!" Hayley yelled to her cabin, trying to be heard through the scream. Her hands covered her ears, just like everyone else in her cabin.

"_My hair! It's freakin' HOT PINK! Trent Walker, you are so DEAD!"_

It wasn't hard to figure out whose cry that belonged to. Everyone pitied everyone in the Aphrodite cabin; they had to endure this close-ranged. The Apollo cabin was already preparing to heal the ruptured eardrums.

Somewhere in Camp Half-Blood, or more specifically in the Nemesis cabin, campers were laughing so hard to the point of rolling on the floor.

"HOT PINK IS _SO_ _**NOT **_IN SEASON!"

And that only made them laugh harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and to everyone who reviewed, put this story into their favourites and story alert. <strong>

**Please leave a review. **


	3. Fireworks Date

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. Nor do I own any of those cheesy lines. I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: **Once again, I apologise in advance for any mistakes and OOCness from the canon characters. I'm not sure if this chapter is up to standards either. It's probably not really funny though. XD

I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and put this on your story alerts. It made my day just reading the reviews, and seeing the amount of story alerts and favourites. :D

And without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Fireworks Date<strong>

"You know," Ellie yawned as she was sprawled on the floor, resembling a starfish, "we should film people at camp." She stopped for awhile, as her half-siblings gazed at her somewhat tiredly. "And make a DVD for the summer-book."

"If you want," Hayley replied. "We'll see what we can get first before deciding anything."

It was past curfew, and the Hermes campers, being Hermes campers, of course broke the curfew rule. Snoring softly, little Aiden rolled over to his side, oblivious to the talk in the cabin. From the blanket which was covering him, the only thing visible from him was his messy tuft of blonde hair.

6 year old Alyssa smiled in her sleep, unaware that she had –in the midst of her sleep –kicked away the blanket keeping her warm. She was curled up in a little ball in the corner of the bottom bunk.

With a sigh, Travis jumped off his bed, towards Alyssa. A soft smile graced his face, as he pulled the blanket towards her chin. Many older campers had found themselves acting as parental figures to their younger siblings.

"Hey, daddy Travis," Connor spoke, careful not to wake the ones sleeping, "that could be you one day. Father of your own kids." He pretended to sob, wiping a non-existent tear. Quiet chuckles were heard throughout the cabin.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," he snorted in response.

* * *

><p>About a dozen campers spread themselves out throughout the strawberry bushes bordering Camp Half-Blood. Skilful hands carefully plucked the plump, ripe red strawberries from where they rested, and into the woven basket.<p>

Apollo pulled the sun across the sky. Or much more accurately, _drove _the sun across the sky, in the form of some sort of sports car. The sports car in which he changed on a weekly or sometimes even a daily basis, it all depended on which model he preferred that day.

Temporary shade cast itself down onto Camp Half Blood, as the sun was covered by a fluffy, cloud. Alyssa swore it looked like a unicorn, in her own words, _"...a big, fluffy unicorn upside down in the bright, blue sky." _However the rest of her siblings struggled to see the resemblance.

Travis stood up and stretched his limbs. He was _bored_. He glanced around. His blue eyes caught sight of someone – or in particular, a certain daughter of Demeter.

"Ah!" he yelled, catching the eyes of the nearby campers. His legs wobbled, as he flailed his arms wildly, trying to gain his balance. He wobbled towards her, and placed an arm around her neck. "Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?"

She slipped her head free, away from his embrace. And rolled her green eyes.

"No, but you can always ask Lord Poseidon to cause one under your cabin for you." She replied nonchalantly.

She returned to what she was doing, as she placed another strawberry into the basket. He sat down beside her.

"Oh, c'mon. Admit it, I've _stolen _your heart," Travis smirked. "Get what I did there? You know? Stoll and stolen, and the son of Hermes thing?"

She rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, I did. You might want to get some better lines next time."

Something was heard among the strawberry bushes.

A rustle.

Yet, neither Travis nor Katie noticed this.

The sun's ray seemed to shine onto the two, as if Apollo was aware of the two of them together, and decided to cast down a spotlight. Right now –for a short amount of time –the two looked like the two main characters in a movie.

"Nu-uh. You just don't want to admit you've fallen for the charm," he said with pride.

"What charm?" she asked in amusement. "All I see is a bunch of strawberries needing to be picked."

"Stop taking things so seriously, Gardener. Lighten up!" He grinned.

A glint was present behind a strawberry bush, a red light near the glint.

"What do you want, Stoll?" She sighed. She had work to do, and Travis just seemed to be wasting time. There were hundreds of strawberries to be harvested and packed into boxes. But secretly, she enjoyed having Travis monopolise her time.

He pouted, before responding. "I just wanted to know, if you wanted to come to the welcome-back-fireworks-show thing with me." As an afterthought he added, "I'm addicted to yes and allergic to no. What do you say?"

For awhile she didn't respond.

And for every second of silence, it was putting Travis on edge.

"Sure," she answered, facing him. She tried to hide the smile, but Travis being Travis saw through it all. His grin widened.

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at 8," he answered with excitement. Maybe no one else noticed, but it had really taken Travis a lot time to muster up enough courage to ask her. His cheesy pick up lines on the other hand, was just his way of hiding how nervous he felt. "And a piece of advice."

"Hm?" She prompted.

"You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall," he trailed off as he ran, "…is in love with me!"

Katie Gardener face palmed. She didn't know whether to feel embarrassed that she knew a boy named Travis Stoll –who was her date for the fireworks show –or happy that Travis had finally asked her. She let out a laugh to herself, maybe it was the latter.

With another rustle, the red light was gone, and a certain sibling of Travis disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Travis Stoll was on his merry way to escort his date to the fireworks show.<p>

Something caught his eye as he walked towards the light. He picked up the mini laptop from his brother's bed, and resumed what he was playing.

"_What do you want, Stoll?" Katie Gardener asked him._

"_I just wanted to know, if you wanted to come to the welcome-back-fireworks-show thing with me," he answered. "I'm addicted to yes and allergic to no. What do you say?"_

Travis found himself feeling the same tense feeling he had felt earlier that day.

_A silence blanketed the atmosphere._

"_Sure," she answered._

He found it cute that she was trying to hide the smile. It put a smile on his face too.

He continued watching.

"_And a piece of advice," he called out to her._

"_Hm?" she waited._

"_You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall…is in love with me!"_

Only watching it afterwards, did Travis Stoll notice how lame his lines sounded. But right now, he was too jubilant to do anything else, but escort Katie Gardener to the fireworks show, and watch it with her.

He smiled, put the laptop back on Connor's bed and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**I'd like to once again thank everyone who read, reviewed, put this on their story alert and favourites. :D**

**Feel free to leave a review. (:**


	4. Job Reply

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**A/N: **The last chapter (Midnight Walk) was probably pretty bad XD. I've considered deleting it, but I'll just leave it there for now. Thanks again to all reviewers, people who put it on story alert and favourites.

I apologise in advance for any mistakes, and without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Job Reply <strong>

Alyssa ran from her spot on the floor towards Travis by the door.

"Travis!" Alyssa squealed energetically. "Come, come, come!" Taking a deep breath, she blurted out again quickly, "Come, come, come, come!"

She pulled his arm, using both her hands, towards a certain destination, which Travis had no clue what or where it was. He stumbled a bit, almost losing his footing and face-planting the ground. The distant voices of a television show, was heard, as one of the many plasma televisions mounted on the walls was playing a movie.

The voices grew fainter, as Hayley turned the volume down.

"Come," Alyssa pleaded again, still yanking his arm. "Please."

His siblings were giving him an amused look, as if mockingly asking, "You're weaker than a six year old?" Travis returned the looks; his one looked as if he was asking, "Why don't you try getting yourself out of this iron-grip?"

"Ok, ok," Travis agreed, still curious why she was so excited. He tried lightly shaking his arm, hoping that Alyssa would release or at least, _loosen _her iron-grip hold. Alyssa was so excited to the point of yanking his right arm out of its socket. For a six year old, Alyssa sure was strong, but not as strong as an Ares camper.

Alyssa was not really satisfied that Travis was going to follow without a fight. Reluctantly, she at a snail's pace, let go of his arm, still flashing him looks of distrust. "Are you sure?" She asked suspiciously, her green eyes stared at him, "You sure? You pinkie-promise, sure?"

"Yeah, Alyss," Travis sighed, and crouched down to her height. He offered his pinkie, waiting for Alyssa to seal the deal, by crossing her pinkie with his.

"Mm, ok," Alyssa agreed happily, tightly squeezing his pinkie with hers. Travis ruffled her brown hair before following Alyssa over to Connor.

Travis looked at what Connor was holding, and eyed it. "That's my laptop, right?"

"Yep, mine's getting fixed," Connor nodded. "You know that job interview mum made us go to?"

Travis nodded. "Yeah, the one where I was a lion."

"Yeah that," Connor nodded, "Well they –"

Connor was cut off, by Hayley, who asked them suspiciously, "You pretended to be a lion at your interview?"

He grinned. "Yep."

About the whole cabin cried out in laughter.

"Your mum find out?" A voice belonging to Chris Rodriguez asked, oppressing his laughter.

"No…" Connor replied. "Well anyways, they _replied."_

"I'd laugh if you made it in," Valerie commented. "No wait, I'd personally go and steal Lamer, if you did make it, and tell Clarisse I stole it."

"Read it yet, Connor?" Travis asked.

Connor pulled a face, "It's in _English_! Dyslexia is driving me crazy."

Travis thought for a moment, tapping his chin, "Translator. I got one downloaded; it should show as a desktop icon." Travis knew downloading that translator was going to be put into good use one day. He mentally praised himself.

Connor opened the email, and loaded the translator. He tapped the laptop as he waited for the translator to load. He had already highlighted the entire email and had copied it, ready to paste it into the translator.

"Finally," he let out. He pasted the entire email in, and selected English to Greek. He tapped the laptop again, in some sort of rhythm, as he waited for the translator to do its job.

"Are you sure it's accurate?" Hayley asked. "Last time I used a translator for Greek class, and it translated what Annabeth said was, 'Helen of Troy had a face that could launch a thousand ships,' to 'Dropping eggs down cliffs, makes eggs go splat.'"

"What translator were _you _using?" Travis asked, as the rest of the cabin huddled closely –as if waiting for a story.

Hayley shrugged. "Hey, you got 'The great Achilles took to the fields' or something to, 'My grandfather's hamburger is nasty'. Something like that. Or was that Percy?"

"Percy, but touché anyways."

"OK…it's loaded," Connor took a breath. "Mr. Travis Stoll." He took another breath; he couldn't wait for what it wrote. He skipped through all the parts he deemed useless, including the introduction and interview date.

"I must regretfully inform you that the position of Salesman at Electronics Galore World, (which you applied for) has been denied. After looking through the interview again, we have decided that you are not the type of salesman, we here at Electronics Galore World, are looking for.

"Aw, Travie didn't get the job," Alyssa pouted.

"As part of our company policy, we here at Electronics Galore World, are obliged to go through your interview in this email," Connor continued, reading slowly, yet clearly.

"When I asked, which animal you would be, if you had the choice, you replied without hesitation, 'Racoon, because they've got those mask things, that make you look awesome as a robber when you rob rubbish bins.'

"Afterwards, I requested you to act out a role, as a salesman, while I was a customer looking for a phone. The following are paragraphs describing what you did.

'_Hello sir,' I say, 'I'm looking for a phone.'_

"_You stare at me, and pull a variety of faces. 'ROAR! I'm a lion!' You yell, and prowl like one, as if you were mimicking a lion. _

"'_Um sir,' I begin, 'Are you OK?'_

"_You jump back onto your feet, and question, 'Are you saying I suffer from mental disorders? I am _offended_.' _

"_From then on, you slump back onto your chair, cross your arms and declare, 'I don't like this game anymore.' _

"And finally to conclude your interview, I asked you a final question. 'As a salesman here at Electronics World, what do you think you're weakness is?'

"A few seconds after I asked the question, you tucked in your legs and shook violently, whispering, "They've got me, they've got me. Oh my Hades, they've got me. I'm doomed! THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME!" You then yelled out, 'I'LL NEVER TELL!' Following that loud declaration, you march over, and steal my clipboard," Connor took a stop and cracked up laughing. "Oh…Hades."

The entire cabin was as well.

"Following that loud declaration, you march over, and steal my clipboard," he repeated. "Afterwards, you attempted to eat my notes, stating that you were '_destroying the evidence_'.

"I hope you understand that you are not the type of person we are looking for. I'd like to thank-you for considering a job, here with us at Electronics Galore World," Connor finished. By then, the whole cabin was in hysterics. They were in worse hysterics than the day that they had found Connor's yearbook. Even Travis was in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

If someone were to waltz in through the door, there would be no doubt, that they would believe that the Hermes cabin, were sugar-high.

"Aren't I great?" Travis praised himself, beaming with pride.

"ROAR! I'm a lion," Alyssa sang, creeping around on all fours, impersonating a lion.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, and thanks for reading.<strong> (:


	5. Project Eagle Eye

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. I only own OCs. **

**A/N: **Probably not a very good chapter, and may have a few mistakes. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites. (: They make my day.

I apologise in advance for any OOCness or mistakes. Enjoy. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Project Eagle-Eye<strong>

The Hermes cabin awoke to total darkness, as they were drowned in a sea of confusion.

"What the Hades is going on?" Hayley groaned as she rubbed her eyes. At this time of the day – which was a Saturday and _every _Hermes camper loved to sleep in – the sun's light would stream in faintly through the cracks, where the curtains didn't cover the window, basking a few campers in a warm golden light.

Travis flipped the light switch on and off, on and off, and on and off again.

"The light's gone," he noted.

"So is the rest of the electricity," Connor added.

"I didn't save my game!" Chris groaned.

On this very Saturday, there was no light. Not a bit of light streaming from the windows of the Hermes cabin, not a vibrant, neon green L.E.D light from the alarm clocks, not a red light from the gaming consoles, and not a light from the many plasma televisions mounted on the walls.

"Where in the Hades is the sun's light?" Valerie whined. She rubbed her brown eyes slowly with her balled fists. She was one of the few campers who had a bed by the window, and one of the few to wake up under the warm glow of the sun.

A few campers grabbed the torches that they had kept in a convenient position on their bedside table. Luckily, they had kept torches just in case there was a blackout, due to their massive consumption of electricity. They had predicted that they would have had their use of electricity cut for two simple reasons: blackouts and punishments.

Some of them angled it at just the right position to illuminate enough light into the cabin, while others passed it around for those that the light did not reach.

Valerie grabbed the curtains weakly with her hands, still lying down. She attempted to uncover the window, by yanking it towards the rope. When she gave up trying to pull the curtains back lying down, she sat herself into an upright position, using her palms to help her. Valerie fumbled with the lock for a while, trying to slide open the window, while confused at why it was still dark.

"Where's the light Travie?" Alyssa yawned, rubbing her eyes. She slothfully crawled out of her bed, and stumbled a bit. When she regained her balance, she approached Travis and Connor. She asked again, "Why's it so dark?"

"Yeah, why's it so dark?" Aiden questioned.

"Blackouts maybe," Connor answered.

"Blackouts my arse," Valerie commented.

"Language," Travis chastised. Usually he wouldn't have cared, but right now, Alyssa and Aiden were up, and he didn't want them using that language when they were 6 and 8 years of age. Their parents wouldn't be proud having their children swearing, and Travis didn't need a lecture from Chiron about it.

"They boarded our windows!" Valerie said exasperatedly. "And cut our freaking electricity!"

"What?" Connor asked. "You said, 'boarded our windows' right?"

Valerie nodded.

The voices of the campers could be heard outside. Laughs were heard, as comments were made.

"Take that Stolls!"

"Revenge is sweet, or _dark._"

"Hey, thanks again, for getting those lights cut."

Chiron and Mr D were at a meeting at Mount Olympus, along with Annabeth, concerning the construction work. This left camp under the supervision of the cabin leaders.

Chiron and Mr D must have come back, as the distinctive voice belonging to Chiron was heard in the crowd.

"What's going on here?" A pause later, he spoke again, "Release the Hermes cabin and give back their electricity."

The wood was torn out from the windows, as they were met with harsh glares. Glares as if asking, "Think you're getting away with this?"

And soon, they were released, but no one left the cabin. The windows were covered with the curtains, and no one could hear what was going on. The torches were switched off, as the lights were flicked back on.

"They boarded our windows!"

"My game!"

"They cut our electricity!"

"They got back at _us_! I mean we're the _Hermes_ cabin!"

Grumbles and complaints flew around the cabin, as fast as an eagle could catch its prey. The words were almost incoherent, as they grew in volume, trying to top one another as they yearned to be heard.

"Are we going to let them get away with this?" Connor asked, announcing to the cabin like he was leading a rebellion. In a way, he sort of was leading an uprising rebellion…

"NO!" The cabin yelled back.

"Are we going to let them mock us?" Travis continued.

"NO!"

"Will we give up without a fight?" Hayley continued.

"NO!"

"Are we going to get them back?" Valerie continued, eyes glinting.

"YES!"

"Revenge?" Connor and Travis asked eagerly. No way was the camp going to get away with this, not in a million years. Cutting their electricity was one of the worst things they could have done. Electricity to them was like music to the Apollo cabin. They weren't the most high-tech cabin for nothing.

"HADES YES!" Arms shot up as quickly as bullets into the air.

"Val, can you identify some of the voices?"

"Poseidon cabin which is Percy, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite," she listed, "Dionysus, Drew –wait I've already said Aphrodite…"

"So pretty much the entire camp?" Connor inquired.

"Pretty much," Valerie confirmed. "Except Nemesis, I don't think they did anything 'cause I didn't hear them. And you know the alliance we've got with them?"

"Let us unleash, Project Sleep-With-One-Eye-Open," Travis cackled.

"Isn't that a long name?" Alyssa asked curiously. "Like in those action movies, they usually have short names."

"Project Eagle-Eye?" Connor suggested. "With the eyes of an eagle, we _will_ take our revenge!" He thrust his fist in the air triumphantly.

"Project Eagle-Eye," the cabin agreed, as they too, joined Connor and thrust their fists into the air –if they were able to.

* * *

><p>Screams erupted from a few cabins.<p>

"SPIDER!"

"Malcolm, spider at your 8 o'clock!"

The Hermes cabin cheered. They had expertly sound-proofed their cabin, so that no external noise could be heard. The windows shook, but didn't break.

"Why me?" Drew screeched. "My clothes! Who mashed lipstick over it? Who in the Hades wrote, 'YOU SUCK DREW'? I _demand_ to know who was responsible!"

The children of Hermes clutched their stomachs and laughed. Their revenge was small, _but_ effective. _Very _effective_. _And it didn't even take them long to set up.

"HERMES' BRATS! Give back Maimer!" Clarisse roared. "I _WILL_ SEND MY CABIN OVER THERE!"

The celestial bronze glinted underneath the sunlight, as Valerie held out Maimer. "You mean this Clarisse?"

The Hermes cabin was not only laughing because of the screams, but they could also witness the havoc that they had unleashed. They had sneakily planted tiny cameras around Camp Half Blood, and the feed was being fed directly to their HD plasmas.

"We're going to have to make this a five page special!"

"Phft, make that _eight_."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. (:<strong>

Feel free to read, "Family", which is centred around the Apollo cabin. (:

Thanks again.


	6. Operation Fang

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: **As you may or may not have noticed, I scrapped the whole update information thing on my profile. Anyway, this chapters leans towards the family genre of the fanfiction, but there might be humour. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and story alerts. This chapter _may _be a disappointment though. I apologise for any mistakes, or OOCness.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Fang<strong>

A blinding flash reached the windows of a few cabins.

The sun had just risen, as it broke through a thick, white cloud. Apollo drove the sun across the morning blue sky; the rays had not yet reached Camp Half Blood. A row of thick clouds floated above the green forest. The waves of the sea gently rose and crashed, as they struck the protruding rocks. They slowly swept itself up towards the shore, lapping at the sand as well as well as dampening its sandy crystal grains.

The winds howled softly. As if it were murmuring a song, the gusts were deep as they howled in a slow rhythm. The leaves rustled, echoing the forest as if they were the backup vocals. Round, transparent drops of moist morning dew rolled off the green leaves, as they splattered onto the path.

Besides the sound of nature, there was not a sound belonging to anything else. All was silent at Camp Half Blood.

The white feathered wings of his golden sandals fluttered about wildly. If the wings on his sandals grew in size, he would have been the eye of the storm. He glanced at his watch, his brown locks blown about by the wind. His eyes surveyed the scene. Grinning, he approached the tattered-looking cabin.

"Wake up, kids!" He declared with a wide grin.

Connor grumbled in his sleep, as he rolled over. "Shut up you stupid alarm clock," he mumbled. His father raised one of his eyebrows and smirked. Connor's arm reached out towards the bedside table, grabbed the battery-powered alarm clock and threw it. Hermes made a quick side-step, as the clock dropped harmlessly to the floor.

"Wake up, kids!" He announced again.

"Where's the rats?" George hissed, as he unravelled a bit out of the caduceus.

"Oh shush, George. He's trying to wake his kids," Martha chastised.

Hermes had an ingenious idea. Advancing towards the several alarm clocks in the room, he set them all to go off at five minute intervals. Sometimes being the god of messengers had its benefits: you were able to move a lot quicker than the average god.

"Beep, beep!"

Five minutes later, arrived. The wail of a siren was heard, shortly afterwards, the sound of some sort of crash. A variety of other noises caused a cacophony in the cabin.

"Turn it off!" Travis moaned, using his hands to block his ears.

"Rise and shine, kids!" Hermes grinned.

"Valerie, this isn't a time for mimics, it's time for SLEEP!" Travis mumbled.

Valerie stirred. "It wasn't me. I swear."

Travis opened his eyes; a blurry sight filled his eyes. Blinking them a few more times, and rubbing his eyes, his vision cleared. "D-dad?"

"The one and only."

Upon the mention of "dad", the rest of the cabin stirred, gradually waking up.

"IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING!" Hayley bravely yelled, unafraid of the possible consequences at yelling at a god. Hermes didn't mind; she had reason to be angry. And besides, he wasn't one to care so much for formalities, so most of his children were able to treat him as an actual, human dad. Not a god.

However, it _wasn't _four in the morning, but five. Close enough though.

"Five actually, and the only time I've got a free time slot," Hermes answered. "So what have you little troublemakers got up to? I heard from Chiron that you've been wreaking havoc lately. So, so proud of you kids." He made a convincing sob, as he wiped a non-existent tear. _So that's where Connor got it from._ "What have you guys been up to?"

"Spiders in the Athena cabin," Connor answered. "Takes skill to get past them."

"Phfft, amateur much?" Hermes boasted. "That one is _so _overused, need to add more to it. Hack into their precious computers, and leave spiders as their screensaver, and _then _release the spiders."

"That's not _that _different," Hayley defended.

"Trust me, it'll freak them out a lot more, and make sure to leave some all over their books –the fake ones, of course. Unless you want a death wish, you can try the real deal."

"Stole Lamer," Valerie declared proudly, as she jumped down her bunk and pulled the spear out from underneath the bunk.

"Ah yes. Weapons to Ares' kids are like music to Apollo's," Hermes trailed off.

"They came ramming our cabin!" Alyssa joined in energetically. "It was like: BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"

"But we put up stuff to protect the cabin, and a false door! That was my idea too," Austin added in proudly. "So they couldn't get in."

Hermes laughed. He wasn't sure how they managed to build a false door, but brushed it aside. "And what caused all these pranks?"

"Oh, c'mon dad, you don't need a reason to prank," Connor added. "But they cut our electricity!"

"Did they now?" Hermes lifted one of his eye brows again. "And you've only used amateurish tricks to get back at them?"

"We had limited time," Valerie defended. "And we got it all on DVD, for the summer-book."

"I've heard what you guys have been up to with your summer-books," Hermes laughed. "And those hate messages you've got, Connor. It was a rather…_original_ offering."

Connor beamed proudly.

"But let's get onto the plan to get back at 'em," Hermes proposed, smirking the smirk all his kids had inherited. "Remember, pranks don't need to be rushed. It's best that they live in suspense for a bit."

"Death threats!" Valerie suggested. "And we can get the letters out of magazines in the Aphrodite cabin! Those Greek ones that they've got, and cut each letter out and stick them onto paper or something."

"Not bad," Hermes replied, "Going for the whole, crime letter thing?"

"Slip it under the doors!"

"Stick a spider onto it!"

"Blackmail the Ares' cabin with Lamer!"

"Hey, that's my girlfriend in there," Chris frowned. "You should give back La-Maimer too."

"Don't be a killjoy, Chris," Connor added, "Think about all the times that you've wanted to get back at them. Let that fuel your evil mind!" He cackled.

"And you know that video I filmed of Drew?" Valerie brought up. "The one I posted and named, '_Raging Girl on PMS_'? It got over a million views."

"Oh, that," Hermes commented and smirked. "Aphrodite threw a fit. Hephaestus aired it onto Hephaestus TV as well. She demanded him to take it down. But, that didn't stop us from watching it. I heard Apollo even remixed it into a track."

This caused laughter to erupt.

When they recovered from the laughs, they planned. There was excited conversation in the Hermes' cabin, as they all participated in the making of, "Operation Fang." Austin thought that "fang" was a "cool" word, and thus, it became a part of the title.

The title didn't matter either way;it was the havoc that they were going to unleash._ Like a pack of savage, hungry, snarling wolves, baring sharp, white fangs. _But, following their father's advice, they were going to wait. The long wait would be worth it in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and please leave a review. <strong>

If you would like, feel free to read, "Family", which revolves around Elisa and the Apollo cabin. A lot more family focused.

I deleted Midnight Walk (original Chapter Four), but for some reason, it messed up all my reviews. The reviews for Job Reply (now Chapter Four), isn't in Chapter 4, but 5. Project Eagle Eye's reviews are in chapter 6, and if I search it individually, the reviews for this chapter aren't in Chapter 6 (as that is Project Eagle Eye's). I'm just posting this so people won't get confused, although I'm confused at why this has happened myself. Hopefully, it'll sort itself out.

Thanks again for all the support. (:


	7. A Brief Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**A/N: **I got the latest Heroes of Olympus book today, "The Son of Neptune." I know it's late, but better late than never. To celebrate, I decided to update a quick chapter. I apologise for any mistakes, OOCness, not up to your standards, etc.

Thanks for all the support! (:

I updated a new chapter of Family yesterday, for **Remembrance Day (11/11)**, so if you want to read it, feel free.

* * *

><p><strong>A Brief Encounter<strong>

The war between the Red and Blue teams was about to begin.

"OK," Annabeth began, "We'll need a distraction here." She pointed towards her map of Camp Half Blood. "So, we'll need about 5 runners?" She turned her head over to face Malcolm, as if awaiting a confirmation.

Malcolm responded with a quick nod of his head. "Any thrill seekers?" He asked the rest of the Red team. Last week, the Blue team had unfortunately won the game of Capture the Flag, with Clarisse swooping towards their territory with the flag that she had recovered. A few cabins had constantly rubbed it into the Red teams' faces, _especially_ the Ares cabin.

They just wouldn't let them live it down. Nor, could the Athena cabin accept defeat. This time, they were determined to win.

And they were pretty sure they were going to win as well.

The Apollo cabin had joined their alliance, providing the Red team, the best archers the camp had. The Poseidon cabin –also known as Percy, since no one else lived there at the time –would provide them the finest creek defence the camp offered. Unfortunately, neither the Hades, nor Zeus cabin were present. The Hephaestus cabin had joined them as well.

And the Hermes crew?

_Originally_, they were on the victorious team –the Blue team –but Annabeth had brought up a _"favour", _and they didn't have much of a choice in terms of options. By "favour", the Athena cabin had meant: _"Join our alliance, and we won't rat you out to Chiron and Mr D, with the prank you played on Mr D last week. I'm sure he would _love_ to find out who was responsible for the toad in his Diet Coke." _

"Dunno' what you're talking about," Travis had answered nonchalantly.

"Nice try, Travis," Annabeth had replied. "But, we've got the _evidence._"

"Nu-uh," he objected. "You don't have anything because I didn't do anything."

"Do you _really _want to try us?" Annabeth questioned. Travis was tempted to say "yes", even though he was quite confident that the Athena cabin was not bluffing. However, as tempted as he was to agree and to test whether they really had the evidence, he didn't. His cabin already had the _worst _shower times imaginable.

"But that's _blackmail!" _Travis had protested. His answer had been a shrug, and a confident, "It's your choice…"

The teams had pretty much stayed the same, with the exception of the swaps. The Red team now had: the Hermes, Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo and Nemesis cabins (due to their faithful pact with the Hermes cabin, and besides, they had stated, "_We can't stand Drew_."). And of course, the Athena cabin was the leaders.

Every other cabin had united forces with the Blue team, which was led by the Ares cabin.

"Val, Con, Hay, Elle, and me –I guess," Travis answered indifferently. "You OK with that?" He asked his cabin.

"Whatever," Valerie answered. She wanted the planning over with, after all, sitting there and listening to the strategy that the Hermes cabin was probably _not _going to follow, bored the Hades out of them.

Confirmations and new ideas were implemented in the preparation before the game.

When an hour passed by, Chiron gathered the campers together.

"There will be no maiming or killing other campers in this game. Teams may take prisoners, but _may not _gag or bound them, torture them or scream in their ears," he stated clearly, giving a knowing look at the Hermes cabin in particular, when he had mentioned, "scream in their ears".

The Hermes cabin on the other hand, had whistled and looked away.

Chiron continued, "Magical items are allowed. And so are the usages of your powers. The creek is the boundary line, and I will serve as battlefield medic and referee. Be careful of the monsters which lurk in the forest." He paused before beginning again, "I think that is all, and without further ado…"

He blew the conch horn, signalling the beginning of the game.

Campers charged off, the red and blue plumes were visible through the mass of crowds.

The Red team positioned themselves, following their strategy.

Valerie surged through the forest, her sword in hand. She jumped over the rocks in her path, and swerved nimbly around the trees at a swift pace. She seemed to have flown through the forest, treating it as an obstacle course. Being a child of Hermes may not have given you control of the water, the ability to cause a crack in the earth and raise the dead, or the power to manipulate electricity to your will – like the children of the Big Three could – but it _did _have its advantages.

You would have possessed a much greater talent in terms of dexterity and manoeuvrability, among a few other abilities. If you took advantage of it, this made you a _star _on the sports team –preferably, track and field.

"There you are," Clarisse smirked, Maimer in hand.

Valerie let out a nervous laugh, "Here I am."

"I still haven't exactly got you back for the Maimer incident." She charged towards Valerie, swinging her sword. With a quick dodge, Valerie avoided a beheading. Although she avoided a fatal injury, she also gained a small wound on her arm.

"You did," Valerie protested, "You _dislocated _my shoulder. And remember, the no 'killing and maiming' rule?"

"Did I?" Clarisse seemed to ask herself sarcastically, disregarding the rule Valerie had brought up. No one followed it anyways. She replied snidely, "I don't remember."

"I thought we were going to talk about this," she said nervously, barely fending off Clarisse's aggressive attacks. "You know, I think you need a name that brings out your feminine side. How about, 'Isabella'?" Valerie seemed to be provoking her even more with her jokes.

"We did talk," Clarisse answered promptly, swinging her sword again to break her block.

Valerie fell onto her back, as she positioned her sword diagonally above her neck. She tried to push forward with her sword, and get back onto her feet, but Clarisse was too strong.

Clarisse pushed down harder, until both blades were barely above her. An arrow whistled the air, followed by a few more, diverting Clarisse's attention, and allowing Valerie to make a getaway.

"You owe me!" Will yelled from his perch. She replied with a quick mock salute, before darting off.

"Name it after the game!" She hollered, as she ran. "Something I can steal, y'know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and please leave a review.<strong>

As a reply to a review, I didn't get "Fang" from Maximum Ride. I was reading, White Fang by Jack London, before writing the chapter, and I decided to put "fang" into the title. Besides, wasn't Jack London a son of Mercury? (:

As a response to another review, no, the story isn't finished yet. I'm thinking of ending it with an epilogue, although I'm not sure.

If you want, please read my latest fanfiction, "Steps Back in Time" and "Family." Thanks again for all the support. :D


	8. Science Test

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**A/N:** I just finished The Son of Neptune yesterday, can't wait until Mark of Athena. I liked the Roman campers, except Octavian. And there _is _a difference between Mars and Ares (in terms of how they were portrayed in the books). Although, it _was _a shame that Percy didn't meet Annabeth. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I decided to post another quick update to celebrate.

I apologise in advance for any mistakes, OOCness, etc and I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Science Test<strong>

Connor rummaged his bag, trying to locate something.

"Man, where the Hades is it?" He grumbled, clearly frustrated. "When you need something, it's not there. But, when you don't, it's always there."

Valerie looked up from the stash of magazines that she and a few others had stolen from the Aphrodite cabin. On the floor in which she sat, a few magazines were cut, and sprawled open at different coloured pages, while the rest were stacked in a pile, with the corners jutting out.

"What're you trying to find?" She questioned, looking back down onto her little project. She cut out a letter from a page of the magazine, and glued it with the glue stick.

"Thingamabob," he answered, forgetting what it's name was. "The thing…"

"Right…" Valerie didn't bother asking for the description of the object he was trying to find.

"I'm sure I packed it into here…_somewhere_," he mumbled.

He stuffed his arm into the bag, fumbling around with whatever was inside. He felt something –something which felt like the texture of paper. _Crinkled _paper.

His brows furrowed. He didn't remember packing paper. He yanked it out from whatever it was under, almost tearing the paper.

"What's this?" He questioned.

"Yeah, what's that?" Alyssa pried, crawling over to peer at the paper in his hands. Ever since the whole, "Travis pretending to be a lion" incident, Alyssa had grown fond of crawling around the cabin to get to her destination. For fun, Hayley and Travis had even made her a paper mane, although it didn't survive for very long. It had gotten lost among the mess in the Hermes cabin.

The cabin dropped what they were doing, and made their way towards Connor.

"My science test," Connor answered. "I must have stuffed it in here, when I was hiding it from mum."

"Oh, that," Travis cracked up laughing. Travis laughing had only made the cabin so much more curious.

"Gimme' that," Hayley snatched the science test off Connor. Her eyes glinted with mischief. "It's got Greek!"

"Yeah, our science teacher is Greek," Travis replied.

"Did you find out 'cause of the test?" Valerie questioned.

"Nah, we were passing notes in class. Thought we could get away with it because it was Greek. And back then, we didn't know any people in our school who could read Greek. But of course we were wrong, and he caught us passing notes," Travis shrugged. "And he could read it."

"This is a _science _class, Connor. Please provide proper answers instead of mythological ones," Hayley read out the scrawled, red Greek writing with no trouble whatsoever.

"I'll have you know, those answers are the _truth,_" Connor answered with a posh British accent. He had been trying to polish it up a bit during the school year, and now, he was rather convincing.

"Oh, Hades," Chris sniggered. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Does…the sun…set…and rise?" Hayley attempted to read it. Like the yearbook, she struggled to comprehend the English. Being dyslexic was a downfall in being a demigod, unfortunately. "Yes, because Apollo drives it from the east to the west every day, in this really awesome sports car."

His cabin gave him an amused glance.

"It's true!" Connor defended.

Hayley skipped the red English writing, and read out the Greek.

"In mythology, it was actually Helios who drove the sun with his sun chariot. But, Connor this is a science class, not mythology," she read out. "And there's a big, fat 'F' and I'm pretty sure the whole thing is marked with crosses. For anyone who's wondering. Have to admit, nice of your teacher to write in Greek. If only he'd write the questions in Greek too."

"Doesn't he know that Helios faded?" Ellie inquired.

"Guess not," Connor shrugged.

"How are…rain…bows…formed?" She read out the next question. "Easy, Iris makes them after Zeus makes it rain. And the teacher's reply: 'Again Connor, this is a _science _class."

Chris snatched it off Hayley, and read the next question. "What…causes…lightening? Piece of cake, when Zeus gets angry or wants to smite someone, he makes lightening. Duh."

His cabin cracked up laughing.

"Hey, Lyss, Aiden," Travis addressed. "Even though _technically _it's the truth, don't ever do what Connor did. Just write the answer they expect you to write. OK?"

"Mummy told me to _never _lie," Aiden spoke. "She always said: 'Honesty is the best policy."

"Yeah," Alyssa agreed.

"I'm sure your mum would say the same thing. Remember, they don't know the truth like us, because they're not demigods," Connor added in.

"OK," Alyssa decided.

"Yeah, OK," Aiden agreed reluctantly. "But I'll ask mummy first."

"Me too," Alyssa nodded her head.

"This question is easy," Chris snorted. "Is it possible to bring back the clinically dead? I think that's what it says. And Connor's answer: 'Of course. This son of Apollo, I think his name was Asclepius? Anyway, he was so good at medicine and healing or something, that he even brought back the dead. Hades got angry, because the dead were being brought back to life, or something. And then Zeus told Apollo to make him stop. And Apollo warned Asclepius, but then, he wouldn't. So, in short, Zeus turned him into a lightening barbeque."

"Wow, Connor," Valerie praised with a sarcastic edge in her voice. "I think that was your longest answer yet," she laughed.

"Shut up," Connor pouted.

"Suck it up, princess," Chris laughed.

"If I'm a princess then you're a princess too," Connor stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Ew," Alyssa scrunched up her face. "Princesses have to wear dresses." She pulled a disgusted face.

"This is funny and all, but can we go back to the test?" Travis asked. "We haven't reached the teacher's comment yet."

Chris continued with the questions, leaving the cabin in tears.

"And finally to the teacher's comments, also known as Travis' pride and joy," Chris smirked. "Connor, as mentioned numerous times, this is a _science _test, not a mythology test. As happy that I am that you are so interested in mythology, you _must _provide correct answers to pass. I've heard that your Humanities class is doing Greek mythology next year, please wait until then. Before you leave, please _see me_."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review and thanks for reading.<strong>

Also, please read my new PJO fanfiction, **"Steps Back in Time"**.

As a response to a review: Call of the Wild _is_ an amazing book. I read it in grade 4, and that was how I found out about Jack London. No, the poll hasn't ended for Family's title, just yet. I'm planning to end it on Christmas Day, but there _are _ties between some of the titles. Just a clue. XD

To another review: I will definitely write about a food fight in one of the chapters. And of course, you will be credited for this. Thanks for the idea. :)

Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites. I _do _read all my reviews, and I'll reply to them (if they are questions, etc) as well. Either via PM or in the following chapter. Although, it will most likely be via PM as I know that some people don't like long A/N's. (:


	9. A Chariot Race

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites. They literally make my day. :)

I apologise in advance for any mistakes, OOCness, etc.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>A Chariot Race<strong>

The Dining Pavilion was deafening, as campers tried to talk over each other, yearning to be heard.

_Just like it was every day at Camp Half Blood. _

The noise was bearable during the school year, where a majority of the camp was away at – what they all called "worse than hell", except a majority of the Athena cabin – school. The noise only grew in volume during the summer break, when most of the campers returned to their safe haven.

Chiron stomped his hoof.

Once.

Twice.

_Thrice. _

"Heroes!" He announced loudly and clearly, capturing the attention of the rest of the campers. They looked up, and paid attention, although they were all expecting the usual announcements. "There will be a _chariot race _next Tuesday, at noon. All cabins will be required to participate in this event."

Cheers erupted from a majority of the tables.

"Finally!"

"Eat my dust!"

"URGH!"

A distinct groan came from the Aphrodite cabin or Drew in particular. Every time they had this race, she would _always _complain. If it wasn't her perfect nails, it would be her perfect hair. If not the hair, it would be her teeth, or her clothes, or her skin. She had managed to find every excuse possible to whine.

"It'll ruin my perfect pedicure!" Drew complained.

"Suck it up, princess!" Clarisse yelled from her table.

"Come up with your own lines, Chris," Connor made a hushed whisper to Chris.

"Shut up," he replied.

* * *

><p>"We've got to build a new chariot," Connor said leisurely.<p>

"Our last one got trashed –big time," Travis nodded.

"So what are we doing _this _time?" Hayley asked, leaning against the wall. "Last summer was secret explosives and we got a summer's worth of dish duty. The year before that year, we spiked their fuel, and so on," she summed up, counting down on her fingers.

"We've _always _got something up our sleeves," Valerie smiled mischievous smile, as the rest of the cabin glinted with mischief.

"Two words," Travis grinned cheekily.

"CREAM SODA!" Connor concluded.

"Cream soda?" Aiden inquired, cocking his head.

"Well, it doesn't _have _to be cream soda –any soda, really," Travis added.

"Lemme' guess!" Alyssa spoke excitedly.

"Be my guest," Connor answered with his posh British accent.

"We flood their chariots with it?" Alyssa answered.

"Nope," Valerie replied.

"We…fire missiles loaded with soda to them?"

"Nope," Connor answered. "Close though."

"We…fire cream soda through the exhaust pipes?" Alyssa suggested.

"BINGO!" Travis sang.

"But then the car won't run," Alyssa answered.

No one questioned why Alyssa knew what an exhaust pipe was at her age. Her step father was a mechanic, and it was only natural that she knew the names of the parts of cars. Not every single part of the car, but most.

"Wait, how are we going to get the Hephaestus cabin to agree to this?" Chris brought up.

"Who said we were going to get the Hephaestus campers to help?" Connor asked rhetorically.

"I bags not to be the driver," Chris spoke up immediately, "or in the chariot at all."

"Your loss," Valerie shrugged. "It's gonna' be a _blast._"

"Oh, Hades," Chris mumbled.

* * *

><p>They had cleared the cabin as much as they could, and had begun building their chariot. The body of the chariot had been half built, as a few campers swarmed around the chariot. Connor dragged the wheel towards him, as he balanced it at the right angle.<p>

"Screwdriver," he requested.

Alyssa dragged the screwdriver with both her small hands, and handed it towards him, barely lifting it off the ground. Connor's hand fumbled around on the floor, as his other hand was still holding the wheel in place. At last, his fingers had finally managed to crawl onto the handle, as he held it steadily in his palm.

"Nails," he requested again.

This time, Aiden took a nail from the stolen box and handed it to him.

A bang was heard, as a large piece of the chariot dropped and fell onto the floor.

"Styx, Chris," Valerie laughed. "You just single handily, took down half our chariot."

He threw a small, harmless screwdriver at her with a smile. "Shut up."

As with the rest of the cabin, he too succumbed to the laughter. The cabin was not at all disappointed, angry, or frustrated –just letting out light hearted laughter and enjoying their time.

_Another bang._

"Chris!" Valerie blamed, still laughing.

"It wasn't me!" He held up his hands, dropping the wheel he was holding.

And like before, no one was angry, or irritated –just blissful.

"Wait, how are we going to get the chariot out?" Aiden questioned.

"Er," Travis replied nervously, "We break down…the door?"

* * *

><p>"Go, go, go," Hayley ushered the pegasi in front of her, as she held onto the reins.<p>

Valerie looked behind her, and pinned down where each cabin's chariot was at. The Athena, Poseidon, Nike, Hephaestus and Ares were neck and neck at the front. The Apollo cabin was speeding up, tailing closely behind. A few cabins littered the back, with Piper pursuing just behind the Aeolus cabin. The Hermes crew were now behind the Apollo, as they too sped up.

"Unleash the rocket boosters," she announced, dodging an arrow from an archer.

Hayley pressed the green button, over and over again. But nothing happened.

"Button doesn't work," she said.

She steered the pegasi, overtaking the Apollo cabin.

Valerie eyed the competitors at the back again, not at all worrying about the five at the front. They would take care of themselves, she reassured herself.

She switched on the radio, as it hissed and cackled.

"OK, there's the Apollo cabin a few metres away from us. Piper is pulling in quick. Aeolus behind, I think a few metres. And the rest of the cabins are not so far apart from each other. And two chariots have broken down," she reported. "Soda yet?"

"Wait a bit," the voice replied. "And…NOW!"

As quick as the speed of light, Valerie pressed the bright, red button. It was the one button they had made sure worked.

A surge of creamy soda exploded from the pipes at the back. It boosted their chariot, as Hayley struggled to control it. As well as unleashing an eruption of soda, destroying the course, it also caused the chariot to swerve dangerously, almost crashing.

"Di Immortals!" A voice at the back cursed.

"HERMES CABIN!"

_Flash._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and please review.<strong>

Again thanks so much for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites. Feel free to read, "Steps Back in Time" and "Family".

To a reviewer, I got the idea for the science test (in the previous chapter), by looking back at my own science work the other day. I was messing around with my work, and we were supposed to make inferences. My answers to them, were "aliens". XD

If you would like, leave a question about any of my stories in your reviews, and I'll answer them either via PM or in the following chapter. Although, I will most likely only answered about one or two in chapters, and the rest by PM, as some people don't like long A/Ns. :)


	10. Crushing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. I only own this story idea and OCs.**

**A/N: **I haven't been able to update recently, because I have and will be quite busy last, this and next week. I've been completing assignments, preparing for a concert, homework, etc. I probably _will not _be able to update until maybe, December? However, I've managed to squeeze in a chapter, and based on a review, I've _tried _to put in some "Tratie", but I'm useless in romance, so I'm not sure if I pulled it off.

Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites. :D

I apologise for any mistakes, OOCness, etc.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Crushing<strong>

The Hermes cabin casually paraded into the Dining Pavilion in single file, occasionally, a few of them would break out of their formation, only to fall back into line. And shortly afterwards, break out of formation and falling back into line. Again and again, the pattern repeated itself.

Travis and Connor lead the cabin, walking proudly and smiling like fools. The Hermes cabin had mayhem planned, hidden sneakily under their sleeves. Although the Hermes cabin was not as great with battle strategies like the Athena cabin were, they were _masters_ at pranking, much to the dismay of every other cabin, dryad, nymph, Chiron, Mr D and every other person – or monster – not fond of their devious tricks.

The edge of cameras could be seen from pockets and hung over necks if anyone bothered to look close enough. A couple of the Hermes cabin had found the cameras a pain to carry around, and it was not as easily concealable. Instead, a few of the campers carried around _stolen _phones – they were not going to lug around cameras.

Despite the "no cameras" rule which applied to pretty much every demigod who knew he or she was a demigod, the Hermes cabin still managed to break it, in spite of the dangers it would cause beyond the camp's protective boundaries. The dangers of a phone were not strangers to demigods, a phone attracted monsters to demigods, like vultures to the carcasses of dead animals.

_Usually_, the mortal parent would have known, but that _never _stopped the Hermes cabin.

As soon as they reached the Hermes table, they swarmed around it, as quick as a speedy cheetah chasing after its prey. They took their seat, chatting excitedly amongst themselves, while waiting for every other cabin to arrive for Chiron to make his daily announcements, as well as waiting to burn their offerings to their father, before they could dig in into their dinner.

"Travis, just ask her," Valerie urged, nudging his arm with her elbow.

Connor sat beside him, on his right. "Yeah Travis, stop being such a _chicken_," he encouraged.

"I'm not a chicken," Travis defended.

"Then ask her out," Connor retorted. "Unless you're…"

"Bok', bok', bok'," Valerie imitated a chicken, flapping her arms wildly to add effect onto her chicken insult.

"A _chicken_!" Connor and Valerie said in perfect unison, as if they had planned it beforehand. "Bok! Bok! Bok!" Both of them imitated a chicken, elbowing Travis as they flapped their arms wildly.

Their little conversation caught the mischievous eyes of their half-siblings, entrapping their attention in a strong net.

"Travis is a chicken?" Alyssa gasped.

"Bok! Bok! Bok!" His half-siblings teased. However, not all of his siblings were flailing their arms, most were just laughing along.

"Why's everyone so obsessed over this?" Travis grumbled.

"Because, Travvy," Valerie answered, "We might be aunties and uncles!"

"W-w-w-what?" He spluttered in astonishment.

Unfortunately, he did not have water or some sort of liquid nearby from where he sat, nor any water or liquid in his mouth. If he did however, he would have "accidently" – more like purposely – spat it all out on one or a few of his siblings. The target or _targets _would most likely have been, either Valerie or Connor, who were questioning and urging him the most about a daughter of Demeter, who was also a cabin leader like him, _Katie Gardner. _

"Oh c'mon Travis," Connor gave a sly grin, "We _all _know you _love _her."

A chorus of "ooo la la's" came from the cabin, shifty looking smiles taut their lips.

"So, what are you going to do?" Chris asked. "And don't you dare deny that you're not in love."

"Fine," Travis submitted, much to the delight of his cabin mates, "I _am _crushing on her. But, the thing is, I dunno' if she likes me back."

"The Aphrodite cabin gives you the thumbs up. They've even got names for your future kids! They said if it's a girl, it'd be – wait never mind, getting off topic," Valerie tried to help. "And you won't ever know until you try. Even if she likes you back, she won't wait forever."

"What are you going to do?" Chris asked again.

"Well," Travis began, fiddling nervously with his thumbs. He looked down at them, avoiding their eye contact, flushing a faint red from embarrassment. "I was thinking that maybe, I can…to be honest, I really dunno'. I've never felt like this before with anyone. _Ever._"

"We're here to help!" Hayley grinned.

* * *

><p>"Just <em>go<em>," Valerie urged; her voice was laced with impatience. She nudged his arm with her elbow, urging him to just get on with it.

"Ow," he winced, while rubbing his arm. "Geez, Val."

Travis was hidden behind the Hermes cabin, poking his head out to take a look at the Demeter cabin again.

"Who cares?" Valerie asked irritably. "We've been here for _hours. _Of course I need to nudge you harder than last time. You see, each time I tell you to go; I nudge you harder to get your attention. You noticed right? Anyways – but then you always _chicken _out. I mean seriously, an _Aphrodite _camper – except Piper – would have more guts than you to battle it out in the stadium, versus you giving her something. I mean _really, Travis –"_

She was cut off when Travis slammed his free hand over her mouth, muffling here undying complaints. Instead of her rambling, all that was now heard from her were incoherent mumbles, making indistinguishable noises.

She pushed his hand away from her mouth, and grabbed his arm. "Stop chickening out."

Travis didn't try to squirm out from her grip, and let her drag him around like a helpless rag doll. He _was _somewhat helpless in love.

"Hey Katie," Valerie grinned. "Travis needs to talk to you."

"Hi," Katie answered, looking up from the flowers she was tending to. "What do you need Travis?"

"Aw, can't I just drop in to say hi?" Travis grinned, trying as hard as possible to mask his fear. He could feel his heart pounding and the butterflies in his stomach; it was making him feel uneasy.

"OK then, _hi_," Katie replied.

"This is for you," he said, offering the box to her. "And it's not stolen," he added quickly, rubbing his neck.

And when he looked up, he could have sworn he saw her try to hide a smile. However, her eyes gave it all away. Although, Travis was somewhat hopeless in love, he could read her like an open book.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, and thanks for reading.<strong>

Feel free to read, "Family" and/or "Steps Back in Time". I also have a Fiction Press account under the same name, and I've written an original story called, "A Keeper's Journey" (I deleted "Knightingale Academy"). If you want, please take a look. (:

**Review Responses:**

I'll try to add in Chris and Clarisse, but as mentioned above, I'm _hopeless_ at writing romance. I'll try, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to pull it off, like some other writers. :)

Cream soda is a soft drink, it's usually a dark pinkish-reddish colour. It doesn't have cream, but it just _tastes _like cream. Here in Australia, the two most well-known brands which produce it are, Schweppes and Kirks. I hope that helps. As for the kids in the cabin, most of them have gone off to universities after the war, and I like to think that Hermes would have taken a break since Luke. In this fanfiction, the remaining kids are probably just the ones mentioned. (:

If I didn't respond to your question here, it'll most likely have been PM-ed.

Thanks again for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites! :D


	11. A Christmas Special

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been...busy. I know Christmas has past, but it's better than nothing right? I have a Wattpad account under the same name and it'd be great if you guys could check it out. You may have already read it [Knightingale Academy] and I've only got one chapter posted so far. For those of you who read, "Family," I'm working on the next chapter and the poll will be closed when I post it. As usual, any questions will be replied either via PM or in the next chapter for all my stories. Anyway, apologies in advance for any mistakes, not up to standard, etc. Thanks so much for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites!

Merry (late) Christmas and have a happy New Year!

h

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas Special<strong>

Christmas was many things: Santa Clause, Saint Nicholas, the birth of Jesus Christ, the Kings of Orient Are, the Nativity, Christmas trees, presents, carolling, stockings, leaving cookies and a glass of milk for Santa, Santa's reindeers, Rudolf and his shiny red nose. The list could go on and on.

"Connor," Hayley addressed, as she winded the golden tinsel around the Christmas tree, weaving it through branches, "stop messing with the beard. It's going to fall off if you keep tugging it like that."

"Fine," he resigned, patting the fake beard instead. "Now, all I need are some spectacles," he announced in a posh voice. He was supposed to be impersonating one of the three Kings of Orient Are for the Christmas play later on.

As for why he was putting on his costume now? Connor had announced that his costume was _"fab"._ It was a joke of course, but, when he announced it at rehearsal, everyone had started to wonder whether he was drunk. However, it won him brownie points with the Aphrodite cabin. And, for a few, it even strengthened their theories of whether he liked someone in that cabin.

"Got the cream?" Travis asked him.

"Why do we need cream?" Austin asked curiously. His green and red elf hat slipped down, as it covered his eyes. He slowly lifted the hat so he could see.

Travis shrugged, and simply answered, "_Drew_". A mischievous smile lit his face. "Cameras and phones all charged?"

"Yep," Ellie answered, throwing a silver bauble halfway across the cabin, waiting for Hayley, Connor or Travis to catch it and put it on the Christmas tree. It was late to decorate the Christmas tree as it was Christmas _Day_, but for some _strange _reason, the decorations had all gone missing the day before. Either that or they had lost it somewhere.

Christmas was also the time for giving.

And the Hermes cabin _loved _to give.

Valerie folded the green wrapping around the box, as she hummed a carol she had heard a while back. She tore off a piece of translucent sticky tape, and carefully taped the wrapping. Flipping the box over, she folded the wrapping, making a corner into a triangle and taped it.

"Finished," she announced proudly, holding it up high in the air. "Pass me a pen and one of the cards, please."

"That for Mr D?" Chris asked, as he wrapped a present.

"Uh huh," came the reply.

Chris left the box on the floor, the gift in the process of being wrapped up. He got up with a grunt and headed towards the pile of Christmas cards in the corner. He searched through them, opening each one.

"Chiron, Katie, Clarisse," he said, taking Clarisse's card in one hand, "Percy, Annabeth, _Mr D_."

"_Dear Mr D,"_ Valerie scribbled the message in Greek. _"Get into the Christmas spirit, bro'! And of course, have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Remember, you're almost a year closer to the day you're relieved from being the director of Camp Half Blood!"_

She set the blue pen down, and sealed it into a white envelope. Alyssa stuck on different Christmas stickers, scattering them around the envelope, back and front.

* * *

><p>Valerie knocked on the door of the Big House.<p>

One knock.

Two knocks.

_Three knocks._

"You in yet?" Travis's voice was heard through her earpiece.

"Nope," she answered. "No reply. Are you sure he's in there?"

"If my sources are correct," Travis replied.

"You are your source," she teased him lightly.

"I'm offended. I have sources," he replied jokingly offended.

"That doesn't include what you call 'Co-cabin counsellor Travis', 'Big brother Travis' or 'Charmer Travis'," Chris's voice was heard in the background. She let out a quiet laugh.

"Give me that," she heard Connor's voice in the background. He was probably trying to snatch it off him.

"Stuff the knocks," Valerie said impatiently, as she opened the door of the Big House. As she stepped in, the warmth melted the snow on her orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt. The colour returned to her cold skin.

"What do you want, Vivian?" Mr D's asked harshly, as he took a swig of his Diet Coke.

"_Valerie_," a familiar voice corrected him. The voice sounded very familiar, especially to every Hermes child. She looked to where the voice came from, and meeting her eyes was a man who looked like a jogger.

"Dad?" She asked. "When did you get here?"

"Dad's here?" Excited voices exploded through her earpiece. "Dad's here? Is dad here?"

"Whatever," Mr D answered, waving it away, "What do you want?"

"The one and only, Val. As for when I got here, about three minutes ago. Thought I'd pay Mr D here a visit, need to get him into the Christmas spirit," he answered with a wide grin, both of them ignoring Mr D completely as if he wasn't there.

"For Zeus' sake, this is a _Greek _camp. Christmas isn't even Greek!" Mr D complained grumpily.

George and Martha unravelled from the caduceus, having the usual conversation about rats.

"I just fed you both one," Hermes replied to them, still ignoring Mr D. He noticed the wrapped present box she was carrying and sunk back into the chair. "So, what are you in here for, Val?"

"Just getting Mr D into the Christmas spirit," she shrugged. "Here's your Christmas present, Mr D." She handed it over to him, as he eyed it suspiciously.

Knowing better than to accept a gift from the _Hermes _cabin, he asked instead, "Why don't you open it for me?"

Hermes smirked.

"Suit yourself," Valerie shrugged, tearing the gift wrap into shreds, revealing a wooden box. Sliding open the lid, revealed a green bottle, filled with red liquid.

"Is that?" Mr D asked in disbelief, as he grabbed the bottle off her. He checked if it had been tampered with, and pleased with the result, read the label. "_Vintage,_" he breathed out.

But five words just had to ruin his Christmas.

"_Aren't you on a ban?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please leave a review.<strong>

Should I write a chapter on the Christmas play? (:

Please take a look at my Wattpad account which is under the same name. It'd mean a lot. :)

Again, thanks again for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites!


End file.
